Catheters are well known for use in guiding and diagnostic procedures, for example in medical procedures. Catheters can be used to transport various tools, such as stents, filters, other implantable medical devices, sensing equipment, or imaging equipment. Catheters may be coupled to a machine, which processes data received from a catheter or controls a catheter, via a cable. Such a connection can be tedious to create and obtain and can also be a point where electrical interference is introduced into the system.
Thus there is a need for a cable connector that provides a quickly attachable and detachable yet secure mechanical connection between a cable and a catheter. There is also a need for a cable connector that provides a connection point outside of the sterile field of the catheter. There is also a need for a coupling system that is shielded throughout in order to prevent electrical interference. There is also a need for a method of connection a cable with a catheter in a quickly detachable manner that is shielded from electrical interference outside of the sterile field of the catheter.